


**If The World Was Ending**

by Artemis3930



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Little bit of angst, Love, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Polyamory, Possible Character Death, Romance, Sad and Happy, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis3930/pseuds/Artemis3930
Summary: “If the world was ending you’d come over, right?”Violet was taught to hide. Stay silent and out of the way and nobody will bother you. Nobody will find out who you really are or the secrets that you keep.A pair of Super Soldiers might just be exactly what she needs to find the courage to stop hiding and open up.Steve X OFC X Bucky
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	1. Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is named after a song so I highly recommend you listen to the song either before or during your reading! I hope you enjoy <3
> 
> Song:   
> Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic by The Police  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aENX1Sf3fgQ
> 
> \- Art xox

Tony Stark didn’t come to Central Park very often. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the park or the outdoors, he just never saw its appeal. It was always busy and loud and as hard as he tried it was difficult to pretend he didn’t notice when people took sneaky pictures of him or whispered to their friends and jutted their fingers in his direction. Yes folks, Ironman enjoys leisurely strolls through nature just like you. He couldn’t say what made him come to Central Park on this particular Thursday morning in Spring but boy was he glad he did. 

A small, pretty girl was crouched behind an awfully sad looking bush. At first Tony thought she was hiding but when he looked closer he realized that wasn’t the case. Her arms were inside the bush and her hands rested just above where the roots would be sitting in the dirt. He looked up at her face and saw her eyes closed and a small crease between her brows from concentration. What happened next he wouldn’t have noticed had he not been watching her so intently. But very slowly the dry tips of the leaves appeared to be getting greener. Even the thin, brittle branches looked like they were getting stronger and filling with life. After about a minute of Tony standing with his eyebrows raised so high they almost met his hairline the bush looked perfect. 

“Holy shit.” The girl jumped up as soon as she heard the voice and shoved her delicate hands into the pockets of her coat. Trying her darnedest to pretend she hadn’t just been sending life back into a bush. She slowly turned around with an apprehensive look gracing her pretty features and there stood Tony Stark. Staring at her with an expression that would have been comical had he not just caught her in the act. 

“Uh... hi?” She wasn’t sure what to say him. Should she act like she hadn’t been doing anything even though he clearly saw? Should she just come straight out with an explanation? Surely he’d be the last to judge her enhancements. 

“That was incredible. I have so many questions. What did you just do? And how? And do you do it often? What’s your name? How is that possible? Who are-“ He stopped mid-sentence when he saw the worried look in her eyes. “Sorry, that was full on. I’ve just never seen anything like what you did. I’m Tony Stark, you are?” He stuck his right hand out for her to shake. 

“Oh... um... It’s alright. I’m Violet.” She replied placing her hand in his while he smiled at her, excitement twinkling in his eyes. 

“I know this may come across a little forward but would you like to come back to the Avengers Compound with me? There’s so much I need to know about your abilities and I’m positive Banner will find them just as fascinating as me.” Violet paused and thought for a moment. Her parents would have killed her if they knew she was thinking about revealing her secrets to strangers. But they also would have killed her if they knew she’d been using her powers in public and surely Ironman and The Hulk would understand. She nodded unsurely, still trying to decide whether this was a good idea or not. 

The drive to the compound hadn’t taken as long as Violet had thought it would and Tony had mostly held back on bombarding her with a million questions. So far he’d only requested the basic information. Like that she’d had her enhancement since birth but always kept it a secret from everyone but her close family. And that her abilities worked on all things living, plants, animals and humans. As Tony’s sleek sports car pulled into the garage and Violet heard FRIDAY welcoming him home anxiety began to creep up in her chest. How many of the Avengers would be here? What had she gotten yourself into? Now she wished more than ever that she was back in her private, little apartment curled up with a book. 

Tony led the way through the compound after asking FRIDAY where Bruce was. Violet trailed behind him trying to act like she wasn’t having an internal battle with herself when he stopped in his tracks. 

“Tony, you’re back. With a tag-along.” There he was. Captain America. Steve Rogers. Standing before her in all his glory. Now, she’d seen pictures so she knew he was attractive but seeing him in person was a whole different ball game. His white t-shirt was stretched tightly across his broad chest and around his defined biceps, as her eyes trailed up his body and landed on his face she couldn’t stop the small, silent gasp that fell from her lips. He had a defined jaw and dark eyebrows that were offset by his soft pink lips that curved into a gentle smile. Then there were his eyes, so deep and blue they looked like they held the world. His handsome features and made the nervous butterflies in her stomach increase tenfold. 

“Hi, I’m Steve. What’s your name Doll?” He reached his hand out towards her just like Tony had done in the park but this time she found herself struggling to think of the appropriate response. What was her name again? She thought as she sunk deeper into his ocean eyes. 

“Her name’s Violet and she has one of the most incredible enhancements I’ve ever witnessed. She might even be more useful to us than you are, Cap.” Tony’s mouth lifted into a teasing smirk. “I was on my way to introduce her to Banner and show him what she can do. You should come and see for yourself.” As soon as Tony started to speak Violet was snapped out of her daze. Her cheeks turned beet red and she quickly shook Steve’s hand before fixing her gaze on her scuffed Dr Martens. Steve smiled fondly at her shyness and his heart did a little flutter when he noticed that the blood rushing to her cheeks only made her more beautiful.

“I can’t wait to see what she can do. Lead the way, Tony.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are gonna start off pretty fluffy with some eventual smut but be warned, things are gonna get real angsty eventually.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! I'll try to update as much as possible (when I don't have writer's block RIP).


	2. Blackbird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's song is Blackbird by The Beatles:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Man4Xw8Xypo
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> \- Art xox

Violet couldn’t keep her eyes off Steve. Mesmerized by the way the creases between his eyebrows deepened when he was really listening to Tony or Bruce speak and the way his muscles rippled when he’d reach up and rub the back of his neck subconsciously. Never had she felt such an instant attraction to someone and she wasn’t sure she’d ever be able to talk to him without seeming like a bumbling idiot. She had completely tuned out the conversation Tony was having with Bruce. He was giving him a recap of what had happened in the park and telling him the few facts that she’d already given about her abilities.

“Your powers sound fascinating, Violet. Do you think you’d be able to show them to us?” Bruce looked at her hopefully. The scientist in him was bubbling with curiosity and excitement. 

“Oh they’re not really powers. More like a strange abnormality.” Violet replied looking down, her cheeks once again starting to heat up. She lifted her head when Steve spoke.

“You’re not abnormal, Doll. You’re gifted. Besides, aren’t we all a little strange? I mean, I’m full of super serum, Tony flies around in a metal suit and Bruce turns green.” Steve’s kind words made her stomach do flips. How was it fair that he was the most handsome man she’d ever met but also the kindest? It would be impossible not to have a crush on him. 

“I’ll show you.” Violet said speaking directly to Steve despite the fact it had been Bruce who’d asked the earlier question. “Have you got any dead or unhealthy plants around? Are any of you injured?” The three of them shook their heads before Tony perked up with an idea.

“Wait here I know what we can use.” He’d barely finished his sentence before racing out of the room. Violet, Steve and Bruce all looked at each other in confusion and waited for Tony to return. It didn’t take long for him to walk back in. One of his gloves on his right hand and a feathery lump cradled in his left. Steve’s nose wrinkled in disgust when he realized what Tony was holding.

“Jesus Tony! You killed a bird?!” “I didn’t mean to kill it, I was hitting it out of the sky to injure it but I guess I hit a little hard. But it’s fine she’ll be able to revive it.” Violet couldn’t stop the small groan that came out of her mouth and their heads all whipped around to where she was standing. It took Steve two large strides to reach her. 

“Are you alright?” He said, gently placing his hand on her shoulder and bending his knees so he was at her eye level. A strange feeling of warmth came over him when he touched her.

“Yes I’m okay. It’s just that, well, I can feel death. The air gets heavy and I get this horrible feeling of dread deep in my stomach. One of the less fortunate aspects of what I can do.”

“Get it out of here, Tony. Now.” Steve said, his voice full of authority. He straightened up so he could turn to face Tony and without thinking moved his arm over her shoulders so he could pull her small body into his side. He’d known her for all of 30 minutes but it was already like a second nature for him to protect her. 

“No no, it’s alright. Could you bring the bird over here please?” Violet was trying her best to ignore the way every nerve in her body had been going wild since the moment Steve touched her. Feeling a mixture of disappointment and relief when he finally removed his hand as Tony held the bird out towards her. She put both hands on top of the bird and closed her eyes. Energy began to build in her chest and moved its way down her arms, through her hands and into the bird. Slowly she felt the bird begin to twitch. Then it’s chest lifted with one small breath and another before it’s head lifted and it stood upright in Tony’s hands. She opened her eyes and softly grabbed the bird. Steve walked over to the window and opened it wide so she could release it. All four people in the room watching it fly away with vastly different expressions. 

Violet watched it with a small smile. Happy she could help the poor creature and relieved that the feeling of death had left the room. Steve watched in pure wonder and amazement. His eyes flicking between her lovely face and the ever-shrinking shape of the bird. This girl was a miracle. Not only gifted but a gift in and of itself. The fondness and desire to protect her that he’d felt from the first time he saw her grew even stronger. Tony stood with a smug smile on his lips, looking almost as if he wanted to say ‘I told you so’. Bruce looked like he already had a thousand questions brewing in his mind to ask but he seemed to be making an attempt at holding back.

“Can you do that for humans as well?” Bruce finally broke the silence and the attention was once again solely on Violet.

“Yes and no. In theory I can, but to give that much of my own life to something else would kill me. Every time I heal or revive something a little bit of my own life is taken. It comes back to me, but after some time and a lot of rest. Plants are the easiest on me, animals take a little more but it depends on it’s size and the severity of the injury. That bird didn’t take much because it was so small. Humans are the hardest, especially if it’s a major injury but I can still manage it. I might be able to bring a human back from the brink of death and survive but resurrecting them would drain me. I would die.”

“Violet, we need you on The Avengers.” Tony spoke suddenly, “Powers like yours could change the whole game for us. Imagine it Steve, innocent civilians get hurt? She could heal them instantly. One of us gets injured? In she comes and a minute later we’re back on the field as good as new. She wouldn’t even have to fight. She could stay in the jet or a safe room the whole time unless she was needed to heal someone.”

“Tony, slow down.” Steve turned and spoke directly to Violet. “Yes, you’d be an amazing asset to the team but this is dangerous stuff. Even if you were never in the middle of a fight it’s still not guaranteed that you’d be safe. I’m not going to tell you whether you should or shouldn’t accept the offer but I want you to really think it through. This life is a lot to sign up for.”

Violet realized that she didn’t need to think about it. All her life she’d hidden herself away, ashamed of the abilities that she’d never asked for. But here was a way she could help the world. Here was a group of people that didn’t think she was a freak or look at her in fear. They wanted her, needed her, on their team. For her it was a no brainer, danger or no danger. She looked Steve directly in the eyes. More sure about this decision than she’d ever been about anything in her entire life. 

“I’m in.”


	3. Dance With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technically we've got two songs for this chapter!
> 
> The song the chapter's named after is Dance With Me by Beabadoobee:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vk0AR1EkkcU
> 
> Then the song Steve and Violet are listening to toward the end of the chapter is Sentimental Journey by Doris Day:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PUw125JMVFI
> 
> Lots of love,  
> Art xox

Everyone had agreed that it would be safest if Violet moved into the compound but she insisted on keeping her apartment in the city. It had been her safe space for so long, she liked knowing it was still hers just in case she needed an escape. They had all been such a big help with the move, those that were there at least. So far, other than those who’d been there that first day, she’d met Wanda, Vision and Sam. Thor was in Asgaard and the others were out on missions. Although Natasha and Bucky were due home this afternoon.

Violet thought back to the day she’d met Sam. He and Steve had driven to her house with a van to help her start moving the first of her things. She’d peeked out of the window of her second story apartment when she’d heard them pull up. She never seemed to get used to how much Steve reminded her of the sculptures of Greek Gods she used to spend so long staring at in The Met, carved perfectly out of stone without a single flaw. She found herself thinking that she’d happily stare at him for just as long. Studying every inch until his features were carved into her memory. It wasn’t lost on her how tragically infatuated she was with him, neither was the fact that he couldn’t possibly return her feelings. Her thoughts were interrupted by the shrill sound of her buzzer followed by Steve’s muffled voice though the speaker.

“Violet? It’s Steve and Sam.” She was already at the intercom by the time he’d finished speak. “Come on up!” She spoke into the speaker before pressing the small button and producing another sharp buzz, signalling the door to her apartment building was unlocked. 

Steve’s stomach had been doing flips from the minute he and Sam had gotten into the small cab of the van. He hadn’t seen Violet since the day Tony brought her in to show them her abilities but her face had been imprinted onto the back of his eyelids from that point on. Every spare moment he got, which he had to admit wasn’t a lot, thoughts of her would drift into his mind. She made him feel like that small boy from Brooklyn again and he wasn’t sure what that meant for him. It wasn’t lost on him how tragically infatuated he was with her, neither was the fact that she couldn’t possibly return his feelings. As he and Sam climbed to the top of a second set of stairs he saw her standing in a door frame at the end of the hall. There was a smile dancing across her face and he found himself all too aware of how angelic she looked. It was nearing the end of spring in New York and the temperature was rising so she had on a gauzy, white dress that hung loosely from her delicate shoulders by two thin straps and stopped in the middle of her caramel thighs. Bright, tangerine sun shone from the windows inside her apartment and spilled out the door, creating a glowing halo of light around her.

“Hi.” Her silvery voice sliced clean through his heart. “Hi Darlin’, are you good?” He spoke back and felt his muscles, that he hadn’t realised were tense, relax when her smile grew broader and she nodded in reply. Unbeknownst to both Violet and Steve, Sam groaned. When he offered to help the new girl move into the compound he did not sign up for an afternoon of watching her and Steve make heart-eyes at each other. 

“Hey, I’m Sam,’ he spoke, interrupting their trance. “By far the most important Avenger, I get it if you’re starstruck.” Violet giggled and Steve found himself wondering what he wouldn’t do in order to hear that sound every day for the rest of his life. “I’m honoured to be in your presence, Sam. I’m Violet.” 

“I like her, she can stay. Steve you could learn a thing or two about manners from this girl.” Steve let out a deep chuckle at their interaction and Violet found herself wondering what she wouldn’t do to hear that sound every day for the rest of her life. Steve rolled his eyes and spoke, “Come on, let’s get you moved out of here.”

Violet had been holed up in her room since that day, unpacking and rearranging her things over and over until it felt more like home. Every now and again Wanda would join her, using her power to move any of the heavier items and giving her input on what looked good where. She’d just placed the last book on her shelf and was standing back admiring her handiwork when a knock on the door shattered her concentration. FRIDAY’s disembodied voice alerted her that it was Steve and her heart squeezed. Violet opened the door to see Steve’s face smiling down at her.

“The place looks great, Doll! Feels like you’ve always lived here.” She blushed in response. “Is that a gramophone?” Steve said, stunned, before walking past her and quickly over to the music player that sat atop a record table against the wall. “Wow, I haven’t seen one since before I went into the ice.” His voice took on a strange, far off quality while he ran a finger across the needle arm. He was in the room with her physically but his mind was far away, recalling long forgotten memories.

“Yeah, I love old music and as cliche as it seems I prefer the way the songs sound when they’re played on the thing they were originally intended for.” Violet spoke softly, not wanting to pull him too far away from whatever memory was spinning through his mind.

“Can I put something on?”

“Of course.” Steve thumbed through the records that sat on the shelf below the gramophone until he found one he knew and placed it gently on the player, watching it spin as the needle moved across and lowered. A thick lump formed in his throat as he heard the first few jaunty notes play. Without thinking too much about it, not wanting to chicken out, he turned to Violet and held out a hand. “Dance with me?”

Violet could hear the emotion in his voice and see it welling in his eyes but she just walked forwards and placed her hand into his. He pulled her into him, one hand grasping hers and the other sat just above her waistline. Ever the gentleman. They swayed back and forth, neither of them very good at dancing but they didn’t care. He started to hum along softly to the music and she was lost, wishing that he was just a boy and she was just a girl. Maybe then she could believe that falling in love with him wasn’t the most frightening thing she could think of. As the song came to an end and another one started, Steve stopped moving, stepping back so he could look at her properly. His hands still held their place on her body, burning through the fabric of her clothes as he spoke.

“Thank you, I learnt a long time ago that if you want to dance you should do it while you can. You might never get another chance.” His voice was still thick with sadness and Violet felt tears begin to prick at the back of her eyes. Whatever long ago memory he was thinking of was clearly breaking his heart all over again and she felt helpless.

“Captain Rogers, as you asked, I’m informing you that Sergeant Barnes and Agent Romanov’s quinjet has just entered our airspace.” FRIDAY spoke loudly through the room and Steve let go of her, clearing his throat. When he looked back at her he’d pasted a neutral expression over his face, hiding his previous forlorn one and this somehow made her sadder. His voice was more level when he spoke again.

“We should go meet the others.” He was already walking to the door before he’d finished speaking.


End file.
